


Stay With Me

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela has another important call to make before the hellhounds come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 23, 2014. Just a plot bunny that bit me at, like, six o'clock in the morning and wouldn't leave me alone.

Bela heard the rustle of feathers behind her before she could even finish her prayer. She tried not think about what it meant, not that it mattered. Not any more. 

“You rang?” Balthazar asked, his tone far too light, even for him. 

With a deep breath Bela faced him, her attempted smile faltering the instant their eyes met. She couldn’t form words, lost in a sea of gray-blue. 

He spoke for her, one step ahead as always, though tonight she couldn’t summon the energy to be frustrated by that fact. “It’s soon, isn’t it?”

A nod was all she could manage in reply without disturbing the lump forming in her throat, and damn it Bela would not let him see her cry.

Balthazar stepped towards her, close enough that if he reached out she’d be in his arms, but he didn’t, not yet. “I wish I could get you out of it, but those deals, they’re unbreakable.”

“No.” Bela swallowed hard around the word. “No, it’s all right. I came to terms with it along time ago. That’s not why I called.”

“Then why?” He seemed to be closer, though she could’ve sworn that she didn’t see him move.

Bela took another deep breath and then one more for good measure. What was the point of holding back this late in the game? “I had to tell you, before… well, before. I—”

He reached up and swept his thumb across her cheek, and Bela’s eyes fluttered close. “I know.”

That little touch was more than enough, filling all the gaps and all the silences they’d left deliberately blank over the years. Bela tried not to lean into it, to want more with how little time she had left, but truthfully she couldn’t think of any better way to spend the rest of her days. “Stay with me tonight?”

Balthazar kissed her hand, lips pressed to her knuckle in an almost reverent way. “As you wish, darling.”


End file.
